A Sister's Love
by cheshirecat9116
Summary: Based on Beauty and the Beast. After the death of her parents, Anna suddenly learns that she has an abandoned older sister living in isolation on the North Mountain of Arendelle. Forced by her advisors to investigate the legitimacy of this claim, Anna unwillingly goes to confront her sister about why she has hidden herself from the world for eighteen years...
1. First Impressions

Her first impression of the castle was that it was... beautiful. Large, filled with crystal, but the atmosphere was strangely cold... As if made entirely out of ice. Cautiously, she took a step towards the staircase.

"Hello?"

"Hello I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!"

And before Anna could comprehend what on earth was happening, a round little snowman rushed forward and enveloped her in a hug.

Her first instinct was to scream her lungs out, except reason made her realize that would be incredibly rude. Managing an uneasy smile, Anna allowed the snowman, Olaf, to lead her to her room.

Later, when the sun has sunk below the horizon and when Olaf was absolutely certain Anna had gone to sleep, Olaf wandered to the West Wing of the castle where his master waited eagerly for the news he was about to bring her.

"And how was our guest?"

"Friendly! She gave me a warm hug!" Olaf giggled happily. His laughter was infectious and the master of the castle found herself smiling, just a little...

"That's wonderful Olaf... " she said sweetly.

"Yeah! You should go talk to her you know... I think she might like you..."

The snowman regretted what he said when a flash of fear passed through those beautiful cyan eyes, followed by her immediate backpedaling into the more dimly lit area of the room.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Elsa?"

"No... Olaf I can't..."

"Why not?"

" You know why...I don't want to scare her...I..."

"She's your sister..."

There was a pause, followed by a sharp intake of breath.

"She'll run... " Came the quivering reply haggard by fear...

"Just like they did... They always run..."

Anna blew a stray lock of hair out of her face. Really, she could not believe what was happening... After the death of her parents... Well let's just say, it was made very clear that Anna didn't know her parents very well... Apparently she had a sister... An older sister living in one of their abandoned summer castles on the mountains north of Arendelle...

Anna rubbed her shoulders... Amazed at how blasé she was about all of this... It wasn't that she didn't care... but in reality, she just really didn't how to feel about this... It was just so strange and unexpected... A sister she never knew about... How could her parents keep something so important from her? Groaning, confused and exhausted from her days of travel to meet her supposed sister who according to Olaf... was too shy to even greet her personally, Anna crept into the large bed, lay down and forced herself to sleep...

Elsa took a deep breath to calm her nerves... and then proceeded to peek out of her door and down the darkened hallways. The shadow she casted upon the floor sent a shiver down her spine... She bit her lip, instantly regretting her idea... She disliked her castle at night, remembering how when she was younger, she couldn't even move at night for fear something horrible would come and get her. Ironic because even then she looked exactly like any terrifying creature that lurked under the beds of children... Elsa growled miserably and started to think twice about what she was about to do... However, the longing she had made her take an uneasy step forward anyway... Soon, one step became two, followed by three and the next thing she knew, she was traveling up the hallways and down staircases, her mind concentrating only on what she wanted most ...to see the baby sister she had never met. Finally, she found herself in front of the door decorated with pink snowflakes...

With her paws shaking like leaves... Elsa took a deep breath and slowly twisted the doorknob...Quietly... Or at least she tried but the creak that emitted from that one simple action nearly sent her bolting back to her room on all fours in fear that her sister would jump out of the window at the mere sight of her... but a loud snore froze Elsa in place before she hesitantly opened an eye... Her sister snored? How... completely... utterly...adorable... Silently, she slipped into the room and carefully shut the door behind her...

Elsa cocked her head in confusion at what she was staring at...The girl... Her sister slept in the most... peculiar of positions, her petite form messily entwined in the velveteen sheets on the opposite side of the bed as she happily sucked her thumb... Just like a small helpless little baby... Elsa couldn't help but smile faintly as she looked at the familiar stranger in front of her... She was so...perfect. So unlike herself in every way... She did not even know this girl... Her own baby sister...This was the first time Elsa laid her eyes on her and already...she felt a deep emotional bond with the mysterious sleeping figure on the bed...

The yearning to wrap her sister in a loving, welcoming hug and proclaiming how much she missed her... Like any older sister would... caused Elsa to lean forward happily but one look at her dangerous clawed paws made her recoil in pain... She'd hate to think what claws could do to such soft looking skin like that...

"This will never work, how can anyone accept or come to love an ugly monster like yourself, you fool?"

Elsa whimpered...

"Stop" she whispered aloud, her voice croaking from lack of words after all these

years. Sighing and berating herself for being a reckless fool, Elsa turned to leave only to nearly jump out of her skin as a loud sneeze escaped her sister...

Elsa froze in place like a statue, not even daring to breathe should her sister have awoken and spotted her... She held that position for what felt like an hour, until there was a loud snort followed by more snores... Cautiously, Elsa spun around to see her sister, still asleep thankfully but with her blanket on the floor... There was a whimper and Elsa's heart crumpled as she watched her sister slowly start to shiver from the cold... Despite, her previous reservations, she couldn't bring herself to let her sister freeze... Gently Elsa picked up the blanket and slowly with great precision, placed it gently on her sister's tiny frame... She held her breath as her sister suddenly jerked forcefully but there was only an audible sigh from the strawberry blonde who proceeded to smile and curl into a more adorable position. Content, Elsa made her way to the door and sadly blew a kiss to the sister she wanted to know so much...


	2. Second Impressions

**Thank you ****joriholic73, ****AirHawk19****, ****KJAX89**** and ****Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR**** for your reviews and follows plus**** madhattercookie, 321,****grrlgeek72, .jana, Demon-Dash1147, Sekxtion, SecretlySnowQueen, Coalfeather for your follows and favourites :D means a lot to me. This is the first time I've gotten so many follows in one chapter... So really, thanks a lot, it makes me happy that people like my work or even have the curtsey to check it out. Oh yeah, Chapter One has been edited and changed a little because I wnet back to re read it and found stuff I didn't like...so please go check that out too cuz you guys are awesome... Last but not least, review! Reviews make me happy and they certainly play a part in how fast I can update so... Review :)**

The castle wasn't so bad... It really wasn't... Olaf kept her entertained all day long with snowball fights and entertaining stories about how much he longed to see summer... As disturbing as that was... Her sister was even welcoming, or would be if she'd just show herself. Anna sighed as she glanced at the tray of delicious food in front of her... Olaf claims that her sister went through the trouble of personally preparing breakfast for her, before proceeding to carry it to Anna's room. Anna groaned at her failure... The night before, she had created the most elaborate of schemes to catch her sister in the act. Unfortunately her ability to sleep like the dead and her sister's pesky habit of delivering breakfast at the crack of dawn saw that it never happened... Anna clenched her fists before biting into her chocolate croissant with great gusto.

"Tomorrow!" she promised herself...

Elsa hummed a cheerful tune as she carefully covered the bread with extra chocolate... Just like her sister liked it... She glanced at her handy work... It was messy... but it was the best she could do. Having claws made everything so difficult... Claws...She bit her lip as a trickle of self-loathing started to seep into her system.

"Monstrous freak..." a voice hissed in her ear and Elsa clutched her cloak as a painful ache shot through her chest...

"Conceal... Don't feel..." she whispered to herself as the ache grew increasingly more painful.

"Don't feel... Don't feel! Don't feel! " she whimpered as cold sweat stated to roll down her forehead, seeping into her fur...

"Elsa?"

The beast opened her eyes.

"Yes Olaf?" she said shakily, her voice just a raspy whisper. She recoiled a little when the snowman approached her but allowed him to pat her... A little...

"You ok?"

The beast took a deep breath, calmed her nerves and picked up the tray.

"I'm... I'm fine..."

Anna rubbed her hands gleeful. It was the crank of dawn and she was awake! "Success!" she announced before slapping her hand over her mouth when she realized how loud she was...

Reminding herself to keep her mouth shut, she curled a little tighter into her sheets, her back to the door.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon!" she grumbled impatiently tapping her fingers eratically against the pillow... waiting for something... anything to happen... Nothing happened... Anna grumbled as the minutes dragged by... Just as she was about to call the whole thing off and just return to the comforts of her dreams about chocolate, her suitor Hans and more chocolate, she froze. Somebody was outside her door...

Elsa quietly turned the doorknob to her sister's room. She didn't enter immediately, but stood outside and looked out for signs or any indication that her sister was awake... As if on cue, a couple of loud snores greeted her eardrums. Elsa blinked; her sister's snores would put the eternal sleeper Endymion to shame... Slowly, she padded into the bedroom before leaving the breakfast tray on the table next to her sister's bed. Turning to look at her sister's sleeping frame, Elsa gave the strawberry blonde a sad smile before carefully approaching her to ensure that she was comfortable, that she wasn't too cold and that her sheets were all in the right places and not lying on the floor or God knows where else... As Elsa pulled the blankets up over the petite body, she couldn't help but bring her paw upon the rosy cheeks and fondly trace a gentle pattern over those adorable freckles...

Anna held her breath as her sister's footsteps got louder and louder.. She continued to fake snores, trying not to drool when the delicious aroma of her chocolaty breakfast assaulted her nostrils...

"Don't blow it Don't blow it Don't blow it! DON'T YOU DARE BLOW YOUR COVER ANNA ARENDELLE..." her mind warned her threateningly as she almost broke out of her little façade to grab and devour food. Instead, Anna forced herself to stare at her sister's... incredibly large and not to mention bizarre shadow...

"She's big..." Anna noted dryly, not that there was anything wrong with that, but being tall didn't run in the royal family and from what Anna could see from the shadow, her sister was really tall... Probably exceeding six feet and appeared to be wearing a headdress decorated with horns?

"Guess weirdness runs in the family." Anna smirked. She proceeded to tense up a little when she felt her blankets being pulled up from under her to be placed over her and proceeded to shut her eyes tightly when she saw the shadow lean forward...

Anna nearly gasped out loud when something made contact with her face or more accurately her cheek. It wasn't unpleasant, just so unexpected and different... The touch was soothing and loving, like her mother's when she used to tuck Anna into bed... Anna swallowed the urge to hold onto that hand... She missed her parents so much... The only thing that bothered her about all of this was that her sister's had didn't feel like flesh... It was infinitely softer... and felt like fur?

"Is she wearing gloves?" Anna thought in confusion. "Is she one of those people who have something about dirt? I hope not..."

Unable to contain her curiosity any longer, Anna mentally braced herself before forcefully turning around and grabbing her sister's arm.

"GOT YOU!"


	3. The Way To A Heart Is

**Hello. Thank you ****ILoveGoodBooks777, Amaryllis, AirHawk19, KJAX89**

**and jorholic73 for the reviews and all those who followed and favourited... I would thank you all individually but there are too many to list... I still love y'all though.. :) Like I said before this isn't an Elsanna because I have no idea how to write for something like that and no I'm not ditching my other fic... I'm gonna post the next chapter to that soon... A little note... This will not follow Disney's beauty and the beast exactly... I already did that in my gender bent BatB story... (p.s : Go check it out) ... Hope that's ok... Yeah um... Hope you enjoy and review :)!**

Do you know this feeling? It's when you walk up a long staircase to get to your bedroom in the dark... A feeling of absolute content, except that you think that there is one more stair than there is... Your foot falls down through the air and your previous cheerful demeanor is quickly shattered and replaced with one of sickly dark surprise and fear... If you do not know this feeling... than you have absolutely no idea the kind of terror that ran through Elsa's head... She watched in horror as her sister's bright blue eyes, so much like her own... widen. Elsa could almost read what was flashing through her sister's head as she screamed. Terror, fear, disgust... the horror of knowing that your sister was a beast... a freak of nature... a monster...

With a strangled cry, Elsa wrenched her arm from her sister's loosened grip, buried her hideous face into her paws and made a mad dash for the door, her eyesight becoming foggier with unshed tears. Picking up speed as she sunk down on all fours, she didn't stop running until she reached her safe haven... her room... With a growl, she burst through the doors and curled up into a tight ball of quivering fur, her ears flattened against her head as she buried her face deeper into her clawed paws before proceeding to sob uncontrollably...

"Monster..."

"Monster!" Anna screamed to a very confused Olaf who was unfortunate enough to be passing by the poor girl's room... He yelped as he was grabbed violently, losing his arms in the process as Anna hauled him into her room before slamming the doors firmly shut...

"There's a monster in this castle!" Anna hissed as she stood by the door, breakfast tray in hand... ever ready to be used as a weapon just in case the thing that entered her room earlier decided to come back...

"A monster? WHERE?!" Olaf screamed innocently as he reattached his arms and took a defensive position in front of Anna.

"I don't know! It just came into my room and it was huge! And had horns and white fur and really large teeth and and and and..."

Olaf looked at the hyperventilating girl in confusion... Was she talking about Elsa? Because it sounded a lot like Elsa...

"Um Anna... I'm not sure what we're talking about anymore because you seem to be talking about Elsa..."

The strawberry blonde paused.

"WHO?!"

"Elsa! You know, you're sister! The nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever!" Olaf said happily.

Anna froze in confusion.

"Olaf what are you talking about... I've never met my sister... I've never even seen her face! Its not like I don't want to see her, I really want to, in fact, I was trying to surprise her because you told me she brings me breakfast every morning so I stayed up but it wasn't her that brought me breakfast, it was that..." Anna's voice trailed off as her mouth formed a large o in realization...

"Ohhhhh no..."

"Horrible... That's what you are... Completely utterly despicable..." Elsa mumbled hatefully to herself as she drew her knees closer to her chest as it throbbed painfully...

"Don't feel..." she whispered as she shut her eyes, trying to relieve the strain in her chest... She repeated the phrase over and over... It wasn't helping... Maybe it was a mistake asking her sister to come... It brought nothing but trouble into her already miserable existence. Slowly, she turned to look out of her window hoping it make her feel better, instead she came face to face with her own reflection in the intricate glass. She shuddered and quickly looked away, her brown tipped ears lowering dejectedly...

"Hideous abomination..."

Elsa whimpered and wrapped herself in a tight hug only to get up quickly when the doors of her chamber opened with a loud "thud!"

"Elsa?" came Olaf's concerned voice.

"Go away Olaf..." she hissed weakly, to upset to even remind the snowman that he had forgotten to knock...

Elsa released a low growl as he ignored her and proceeded to plop down next to her anyway.

"I have some great news! Your sister wants to me meet you! She said..."

"Olaf. She doesn't want to meet me... She's afraid of me... So afraid..." Elsa whispered as she flexed her claws.

"No she isn't! She's..." the snowman clamped his mouth shut when his mistress drew herself up to full height.

"She is afraid! Did you see how she screamed at the sight of me?! That look on her face? She was so terrified! She hates me... Like they do... And who can blame them?! Look at me! For a moment I thought that she wouldn't be but..." Elsa's voice died down before the beast let out a mournful cry and buried her face in her paws... Soft crying noises escaping her...

Olaf watched his mistress uncomfortably... She was in one of her episodes again... He'd thought he knew how to handle the situation by now... considering Elsa seemed to have the constant habit of bringing herself down with her almost maniac like depression but... He didn't and he sighed...

"Well... I was just gonna tell you she wanted to have dinner with you... Y'know, face to face..."

There was no reply...

"Elsa?"

"She wants to... She wants to have dinner with me? " Came a shaky reply filled with fear or excitement, the snowman wasn't too sure.

"Yeah! She's planning what food to prepare right this instant..."

For the first time in forever, Olaf thought he saw his mistress smile. Not those hesitant small ones she usually gave him but a true genuine smile. But it fell apart as quickly as it appeared.

"I shouldn't go... I don't how to act... It'll just be uncomfortable for the both of us..." Elsa mumbled.

Slowly, Olaf stood back up and patted her gently on the back.

"Just be yourself ok?" he advised cheerfully before skipping out of the doors.

Elsa watched him leave before turning to face the window again.

"Be myself huh?" she whispered at the beast in front of her.

She chuckled bitterly.

"A monster..."

**REVIEWS ARE YOUR FRIENDS :) **


	4. On The Other Side Of The Door

**Wow... Wow wowow owowow... Just wow... Thank you all so much for reviewing and following and favouriting this story :D Thank you ****Paladin,****Zobek, ShadowWolfBeast, KJAX89 and jorholic73 and all those who started to follow and favorite this story! I love you all... Anyway... I'm sorry this took a little longer than usual but school's been throwing so many projects at me I had no time to even sleep... But its over and here we are... Enjoy and review!**

Anna spun her fork nervously before proceeding to drop it on the ground causing a loud clatter to resonate around the dining hall. Quickly, she dived under the table to retrieve that infuriating piece of silverware.

"Slick..." she grumbled as she hastily shoved it back into place.

Tapping her fingers on the table she went on to try and smooth out the wrinkles in her dress... Impressions mattered after all...

"Not that you made a good one..." Anna muttered under her breath...

WELL TO BE FAIR... It wasn't every day you find out your sister is a... a...

"What is she anyway?" Anna thought in exasperation... Not wanting to say beast or monster because both seemed highly insulting... Truth be told, Anna didn't know whether to feel guilty about this morning's fiasco or not... She was sorry for overreacting quite a bit... Ok... quite a lot... but if her sister just explained her... condition... Then this whole mess wouldn't have happened...

"What a stinker..." Anna thought grumpily as her stomach growled.

Without warning, the door flew open causing to straighten up violently and the fork to fall back onto the ground much to her chagrin...

"Hi Anna!"

"Oh Olaf... It's just you..." Anna breathed a sigh of relief before trying to correct herself...

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you, I'm really happy to see you... I was just expecting... you know, my sister..."

The snowman blinked but then bit his lip...

"Oh..."

Anna raised an eyebrow at Olaf's uncharacteristic silence...

"Olaf, is something wrong? Are you not telling me something?"

The snowman's eyes went wide.

"How did you know?!" he exclaimed panicky...

Anna blinked and tried not to roll her eyes...

"Never mind... So... Where's my sister?"

There was a pause.

"Oh Elsa? About that... She's... She's... She's...

"She?"

"She's not coming..."

Olaf twiddled with his twigs nervously as he watched Anna take in the news... He watched as she gripped the edge of the table tightly, her pink cheeks become even pinker than usual.

"She... She doesn't want to see me... She doesn't want to see me."

Olaf bit his lip... The hurt in her voice was so ... He didn't get to finish that thought as without warning, Anna pushed herself out of her seat and Olaf yelped in terror as she grabbed him violently.

" WHERE IS SHE?!"

Elsa dropped her book in surprise when a furious barrage of knockings assaulted her door.

Before she could tell Olaf not to disturb her and that her decision was final... She froze when she realized it wasn't Olaf outside her door...

"ELSA! I know you're in there!"

The beast trembled with fear and backed away from the door, completely at lost on what to do...

"She knows my name... How does she know my name?" Elsa thought in panic... cold sweat starting to form on her forehead.

"Look, I know we kinda started on the wrong uh... foot... But that's why y'know, I wanted to have... dinner with you... so that we could... talk..."

"Talk? She wants to talk to me?!" Elsa's blue eyes went wide. Somebody actually wanted to talk to her! Somebody wanted to talk to her...

Anna, oblivious of how her sister was reacting to all this, continued rambling, hoping that the snowflake covered door in front of her would open...

"Don't you want to talk too? You know, actually bond with me... Like actual sisters?"

"Sisters... Sister... She called me her sister..." Elsa's eyes were literally brimming with tears now... She was so... happy...

Slowly, her legs trembling and her tail tucked nervously between her legs, Elsa stood back up on twos and made her way to the door...

"She wants to talk to me... Talk to me... But what are we supposed to talk about? What do I say? What can I say?" Elsa thought and suddenly a whole new wave of panic assaulted her and she stared at the door nervously...What did sisters talk about? What do normal people talk about?

"Normal. You can't even do that can you?" and Elsa buried her face into her paws before running them over her mane in frustration. Outside, foot taping and not to mention an also extremely frustrated Anna was getting impatient.

"Elsa? I'm not getting any younger here... Elsa?"

The beast bit her lip and took a hesitant step forward, but before she could reach for the doorknob, she heard her sister and groan in frustration.

"Fine. If you don't want to come out, I'm leaving!" Anna declared huffily hoping that would finally motivate her sister to come out. She stared at the door hopefully... Nothing... Nothing at all... With a defeated sigh, Anna slumped her shoulders and walked off...

On the other side, Elsa was panicking.

"No I made her angry... No No No... I can't do anything right..." she growled in anger. When she heard her sister starting to walk off, Elsa grabbed the doorknob in desperation but couldn't bring herself to turn it... She starred at the little piece of bronze and started to tremble.

"Maybe its better this way..." Elsa thought as she remembered how her sister had screamed... The fear in her eyes... How afraid she was... Of her... A low growl formed in Elsa's throat as she cursed herself and the universe for being so painfully unfair before slumping down against her door and bringing her head to her knees...

"I'm sorry..."

Anna shivered as she looked around the frozen environment... In a moment of complete and utter stupidity, caused by stupid petty anger, she had grabbed her horse, ingeniously named horse and tried to leave that horrible castle... Little did she know that a blizzard was going on and simple things... like branches falling in front of horse... could spook her it and leave her alone while it runs off to God knows where... Shivering uncontrollably as her toes started to become numb, she collapsed into the snow bank... Groaning as she picked herself up and ignoring how her braids whipped painfully against her face... she managed to pull herself up and stumble her way to a tree... Pulling her knees to her body, she curled into a fetal position and tried to conserve what little warmth she had in her body...

"Never should have left..." Anna cursed herself as the wind continued to whip around her mercilessly... and she could feel the numbness getting worst...

"Such... such a reckless fool..." she mumbled as that numbness spread up her leg. "Shouldn't have... shouldn't have screamed... at her... Made her mad..." Anna mumbled as her eyelids started to close and the numbness at her chest...

"I'm sorry..." was the last thing she managed to utter before her world went pitch black...

**Reviews are your friends :)**


	5. Sacrfice

**IT IS HERE! TADA... Sorry it took so long but school has been God awful... Thank you all the lovely people who reviewed, followed and favourited this story... Your support means the world to me and I hope you continue doing so because its getting harder and harder to push out chapters with the schedule I have... Anyway , I hope you guys enjoy this :)**

Elsa growled as the harsh wind forced her to take a couple of steps back. Her first trip out of her own castle and it was already a disaster... Yes... twenty one years of living on the North mountain and this was her first time outside the castle... and she hated it of course... What possessed her to leave her sanctuary, she wasn't sure but upon finding out from Olaf that her baby sister had rode out in the dead of night with no real knowledge of how to get home in the middle of the blizzard. She didn't think twice about leaving the castle whereas if it had been any other day... Elsa would cower in fear by the very thought... Her parents had told her to always remain behind doors, told her that the world was full of hunters and poachers and that people wouldn't hesitate to kill an unholy abomination like her... It didn't help that they had the skins, cages and traps to prove it to her and a then young Elsa had burst into tears at the very sight... She had never felt so afraid...

"ENOUGH!" Elsa commanded herself and tried to shake all of those horrible images out of her head... Finding her sister was her top priority... her miserable life didn't count at all...

"Where are you?!" Elsa called out helplessly as she sunk down on all fours and tried to maintain her balance... She hated moving like the animal she denied herself to be but the wind was far to strong... Trudging through the cold snow, she tried to ignore the icicles that were forming on her fur and willed herself forward... Finally, after what felt like hours of wading through the snow, Elsa's sharp eyes caught sight of a distinct humanoid shape beneath a pine tree. Quickly, she picked up speed, skidding to a stop inches before the tree just in case that person wasn't her sister. However the familiar bright red hair told her otherwise and Elsa heaved a sigh of relief... Thanking the Gods for being so uncharacteristically merciful, Elsa ripped off her cloak and wrapped it around the ice-cold body of her sister.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry snowflake..." she whispered guiltily before lifting and cradling the small body to her massive frame, hoping her fur might provide her sister with some additional warmth... Taking a deep breath, Elsa steadied herself back on twos and slowly made her way back to the castle...

Anna groaned... Her mind felt groggy... Painful... and there was a horrible ringing in her ears... It could have been worse though... For one... She was no longer cold... In fact, she was quite warm... Contented, she tried to open her eyes only to panic when she couldn't... Thrashing, she struggled to get up only stopping when she felt someone gently guide her back down to a lying position...

"Don't try to move... You're still not well... You need rest..." came a soft soothing voice... Anna gasped that voice... It was so achingly familiar albeit it much higher pitched... Tears welled up in her eyes...

"Mama..." she croaked.

There was a pause... Before the voice spoke again...

"Shhh snowflake... You're safe now... Go to sleep..."

Anna started to panic as she heard the creak of a chair and the sound of a door opening...

"DON"T LEAVE ME!" that came out much louder than she had intended...

"Don't leave me... Please... Don't leave me again..."

There was another pause before Anna heard the chair creak again, this time from the weight of someone sitting down.

I... I won't leave you... I'll be right here..."

"Promise?"

"I... I promise..."

The next few weeks passed just like a blur for Anna... However whenever she woke up there was always someone there... tending to her every need... Whether it'd be dabbing her face with a damp cloth when her headache raged on mercilessly or to feed her water when her cold, brittle fingers made it impossible to grasp on to any glass or cup properly... It was blissful... When she could finally regain enough of a hold on herself to really open her eyes and take in her surroundings, Anna realized to her great surprise that she wasn't in her room back in Arendelle... She was in fact, lying on a bed that wasn't her own but was strangely alright with that, being comfortable under the thick blanket and feeling way better since the last time she was conscious...

Scanning her surroundings, she realized she was back in her sister's castle... Speaking of her sister... Anna stiffened as her eyes caught sight of the strange creature sitting fast asleep in front of her... It was huge, at least six feet in height, the lean muscle of its body covered in thick white fur. It's fronts paws were as large as Anna's head while its hind legs were more animal like, bent at the heel and had a long wolf's tail tangled between them... Anna held in her scream as the beast let out a yawn, revealing its wolfish face and more terrifyingly, its rows and rows of sharp fangs... It let out a low rumble before its floppy ears twitched lazily and pressed themselves against it's unruly mane which partially hid it's menacing horns...

"Stop calling her it!" Anna chided herself... This was her sister... Not some random animal she was observing for the first time...

Composing herself and taking a calming breath, Anna forced herself to push aside her fear and look at the beas...Her sister in a more positive light... She... Elsa... did save her life after all...

Anna bit her lip... The more she looked at her sister, the less fear she felt towards her... It was strange of course, registering that the six feet tall creature before you with its shaggy white fur, wolf feet and ram horns was somehow related to you... But after the whole blizzard fiasco... Anna was ready to believe it. Slowly, she stuck out her arm from under the blanket, intending to gently wake her sister only to draw back in surprise as the beast's eyes snapped opened...

**Cliffies Mwahaha... Ok the next one will definitely have them engaging in dialogue, I promise... Pls review, the more reviews means faster updates!**


	6. Small Talk

**Thank you all for the amazing feedback! Here! I am a person of my word... for now before school starts again... Review and enjoy!**

Anna never thought anyone could move so quickly. When their eyes met, all Anna saw in those cyan orbs was fear...pure unforgiving fear... and the next thing she knew, the beast had knocked over her chair and was now pressed against the wall, its... her paws held out in front of her, her ears flattened against her head, whimpering noises escaping her throat like some cornered animal. Anna gulped as she saw the beast's eyes travel to the door...

"Oh no you don't!" Anna thought desperately.

As frightened as she was, she didn't want her sister to disappear again, so she did the first thing that came to mind.

"Hi..."

Elsa was in the midst of having her own panic attack.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she cursed herself as she shot out of her chair and pressed herself against the wall, scrambling wildly trying to put as much distance as she could between her and her sister...

"How long has she been starring at me? Taking in my hideousness? She must be so afraid... Afraid... And its all my fault... All my fault! I'm a monster... A hideous monster... I have to leave... Where's the door? The door..."

However, every quivering muscle in the beast's body froze as two simple words shook her to the core...

"Hi..."

Anna watched as the beast before her whip around and eyed her with surprise... Her ears perking up while her tail flicked with uncertainty... Like that simple greeting was some great-unexpected surprise... Elsa on the other hand was completely stumped...

"She said hi... She said hi to me... She's not screaming... She's not... She's not running away from me... Why?"

Anna bit her lip as those strange cyan eyes continued to drill into her soul... As if they were searching her face for some ulterior motive... Finally, with great caution... The beast opened her mouth...

"H... Hi..."

Her voice was low and unsure... A bit rough like she still wasn't used to talking but there was no doubt about it... The beast's... Elsa's voice reminded Anna so much of their mother's, it caused the red head to smile warmly...

Elsa started to slowly relax as her sister's face broke into a radiant smile... She raised an eyebrow as the red head beckoned her to sit back down... Wasn't she afraid? Why was she smiling? Did she hit her head while out in the blizzard?

"You're... You're... You're not afraid of me?" she finally uttered, her voice quivering with uncertainty, her posture tensed, ready to leave is her sister found her hideous appearance too disturbing... Anna blinked at the sudden question but tried her best to shrug casually. She was still a little... afraid... Those claws looked dangerous and those fangs looked like they could rip her apart in seconds but at the present moment it looked like the fearsome beast was more terrified of the helpless girl...

"No... Not at all... Why would I be afraid of my own sister?"

Elsa watched in dreaded anticipation as her sister opened her mouth to answer her question... However upon hearing her answer, her eyes widened before they started to brim with tears...

"She... She isn't afraid of me! My baby sister... She isn't afraid of me!" and Elsa felt like a colossal weight had been removed from her shoulders. Slowly and with an approving nod from the red head... She picked up the chair she had previously knocked over and sat back down on it... A little further back from the bed this time though... Just in case...

Anna watched as the beast... her sister... Sat back down on the chair and tried her very best not to stare or flinch at the fangs, not wanting to seem rude. Anna raised an eyebrow as she caught her sister sneaking an awkward glance at her before quickly looking down and suddenly developing a keen interest in the floor...Anna bit her lip... There was still so much fear in those eyes...

"Fear of what?" She thought in frustrated confusion. "Is she really that afraid of me..."

That seemed to be the case as the beast continued to keep her eyes trained at the ground.. Anna rubbed the back of her head... pity welling up in her chest... Shrugging, she decided to make the first move for her sister.

"You're Elsa right?"

Elsa looked up sharply before slowly nodding your head. Trying to hide her surprise that her sister was actually talking to her... She hesitantly gave a go at trying to engage in dialogue.

"And you are..." Elsa paused, panic suddenly welling up in her chest. She didn't know her sister's name... How could she not know her own sister's name? Anna suddenly noticing the panic in Elsa's eyes, quickly intervened... Her sister looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Anna! I'm Anna!" She grinned before offering her hand.

Elsa recoiled a little as Anna shot out her hand. She eyed it warily, not daring to touch it... She knew she was supposed to shake it... Mama had taught her that it was some sort of greeting but papa had told her that the mere sight of her would already disgust people... Her touch would probably make them unclean for a lifetime... However, noticing her sister's raised eyebrow, Elsa gulped before slowly withdrawing her paw from the safety of her own cloak. Shakily, she brought them to her sister's outstretched hand, only to yelp in surprise as her sister grabbed it.

Elsa watched in amazed horror as her sister hugged her paw.

"Wow... It's so soft... It's like you have permanent wool mittens! I bet you could win a thousand snowball fights! Your hands will never get cold!" Anna cried gleefully as she continued to study it with great fascination.

"Th... Thank you?" Elsa squeaked now completely convinced her sister had bumped her head HARD while out in the blizzard. There was a pause before Anna released her paw and looked Elsa straight in the eye... something Elsa was never comfortable with but something about her sister's expression convinced her that this was serious.

"You're thanking me? Elsa... I should be thanking you for... For saving my life and... And nursing me back to health... Even when I was such a jerk to you... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry I... I'm sorry I screamed at you... and called you a monster... I couldn't be more wrong... I'm sorry... "

Elsa shook her head in disbelief... Hardly daring to believe what she was hearing... Was she dreaming? No one had... No one had ever said anything like this to her before and to hear it come from her baby sister was a dream come true for Elsa. However, despite those words... Elsa couldn't deny what she was... She was a monster... Nothing in the world could change that...

"Anna you were never wrong in the first place... You don't have to apologi..."

"No... I called you a monste..."

"You don't have to apologize for speaking the truth... I've seen what I am... I know what I am... Speaking the truth requires no apology..." Elsa insisted. As much as she hated what she was... She didn't want to delude herself... That made everything so much more painful...

There was an awkward pause before Elsa looked up when Anna grabbed her paw again.

"I still don't think you're a monster..." the red head insisted firmly.

"You'd be the first..."

Anna smiled.

"I see the world differently... People think I'm strange because of it..."

Elsa found herself smiling.

"I don't think you're strange..."

"You'd be the first..." Anna winked slyly.

**Reviews are your friends! Plus faster updates! I know the dialogue is a bit awkward but it was meant to be intentionally cuz they have never met... Also... I have no sisters so I don't know how sisters interact so... yeah... review and tell me what you think :) **


	7. Secrets Part 1

**Hello... Thank you all for the AMAZING reviews, favorites and follows! Like really... You are all snowflakes... However, I've got some good news and bad news... Bad news: My exam is in about a week so this is the last post you're going to see from me in awhile... GOOD NEWS: I'M POSTING TWO CHAPTERS... YAY! These two chapters are inspired and dedicated to the amazing fan fiction author Lany19 and some of you may know her as the author of the amazing fic The Ice Behind Bars... She's in a coma now so show her a little love by checking her fic... You won't be disappointed... Ok that's it... PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I SPENT AGES ON THESE 2 CHAPTERS! REVIEWS ARE YOUR FRIENDS! :** )

"What should we call him?"

"Hmmm Olaf junior?" Anna suggested as she surveyed their handy work.

Olaf shook his head before scrunching up his nose.

"Elsa? What do you think?" Anna asked the beast, who stiffened upon hearing her name.

"Me?"

Anna nodded encouragingly trying her best to show that she wanted Elsa around... Although they were on good terms now, and had been for the past week or so... Elsa still had this pesky habit of disappearing into her room and never coming out... and whenever they did interact, she was awkward and always tried to leave the scene as quickly as possible. It wasn't because she was prude... It was just the opposite and Anna knew that... The fear in Elsa's eyes always reminded her and she was determined to change that. She had spent the whole morning cajoling Elsa to come out of her room and join them for a little fun in the gardens... It took awhile of course but Elsa finally agreed... With much reluctance not surprisingly and during the course of the hour had stayed as still and as silent as a boulder, only speaking when spoken to.

"Its like she doesn't know how to have fun..." Anna thought a little exasperatedly.

The beast lowered her head before looking up shyly and with a thumbs up from Anna, she spoke...

"How about Marshmallow? Everybody loves Marshmallows..."

There was silence, which made Elsa cower a little... Did she say anything wrong? Was it horrifically bad? God she was so awful at these things... Why did her sister force her into these situations?

"Is it...bad?" she asked nervously.

"Bad? I think it's a great name! Marshmallow it is!" Anna nodded while Olaf hugged the base of the other snowman.

"Hi baby brother! " he said happily while Anna and Elsa smiled at each other.

As they returned to the castle for lunch, Elsa allowed a small smile to slide across her lips as Anna tried to cartwheel but ended up falling on Olaf... Who being Olaf laughed it off with Anna. Viewing a scene of such delight was both foreign and wonderful to Elsa... A situation she was still desperately trying to get used to and wanted to get used to. She wasn't comfortable with the circumstances at all but interacting with her sister had been the best thing that has ever happened to her... Her sister... The girl was amazing, extremely likable from what Elsa could tell and her presence alone was already impacting the beast at an alarming rate... Even more than Elsa was willing to admit... As they took their seats in the dining table, she was even willing to engage in dialogue... This time with more than one word sentences... Something she never was comfortable with but did try to do by answering Anna's numerous questions about the castle and what she did all day... She was even enjoying herself... That was until Anna asked THAT question...

"Elsa... Do you know why... you are the way you are?"

The beast froze... Completely thrown off by the question... The all to familiar sensations of fear and panic flooding back into her mind...

"Leave! Leave now! She cannot know. She would leave you forever!" her mind screamed and once again that gut wrenching pressure built up in her chest as the painful memories of her father's words rang in her mind mercilessly... Causing her to double over in pain...

Anna noticed how her sister's complexion paled despite her fur already being white and started to grow worried as she watched as her sister dig her claws into the table... Leaving very prominent claw marks on the mahogany... Guilt welled up in her chest... Anna knew Elsa was trying her best at being sociable and had been making so much progress... and she just had to shatter all sisters' effort with her stupid mouth...

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" Anna reassured Elsa quickly as her sister gave her a more frenzied look than ever before... Chilling Anna to the bone...

"Its totally fine! I was just being curious... Its not your fault..." Anna soothed before slowly approaching Elsa, quickly holding her hands up when her sister looked at her fearfully, those blue eyes filled with near anguish. Instinctively, Anna moved closer before carefully rubbing what she hoped was soothing circles on her sister's back. Instantly, she realized it was a mistake to move as Elsa jumped away like a startled deer, her paws suddenly clenched as if she needed to rip something apart.

"I... I have to go..." Elsa whispered before disappearing out the door in a whirl of her cloak, leaving Anna kneeling there alone, wondering what on earth just happened...

She bolted to the West Wing, dropping to all fours to reach her sanctuary all the faster. Once the door slammed behind her and her solitude was assured, she sunk to the ground and started sobbing uncontrollably...

"Elsa do you know why you are the way you are?" That question... That God Awful question... The question her father always asked her when she did something wrong...Whether it be out rightly disobeying him or something as minuscule as bumping into him or breaking something with her monstrous paws... He always tormented her with that question... and he never failed to torment her with the answer.

"It's because you are a monster... An unholy abomination spawned by unholy sin!" and with that, he would grab her by the scruff of her neck and lead her to the dungeons where a mirror stood, always waiting for her...

"Look at yourself, demon!" he would demand and when he realized that she did not want to open her eyes, he would grip her mane harder, her jaw with his other hand and force her to look.

" "I said LOOK!" He would yell with rage and Elsa would reluctantly open her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks for her reflection always brought her nothing but shame and repulsion... For she knew that thing in the mirror was anything but human... That she was anything but human... That she indeed was a monster... A beast...

"Hideous thing aren't you?" her father would sneer as his grip tightened on her, pulling out some of the platinum blonde locks and Elsa would stare at her reflection with as much as hatred as she could muster...

"Monster! Monster! I'm a MONSTER!" she would think as she glared at the hideous creature in front of her before nodding in defeat...

"Yes... Yes papa... I'm hideous..." she would whisper and her father would smile...

"Yes... Remember Elsa, Your mama may tell you your special... She may even tell you that you're normal... But we both know that it isn't true..." and then he would leave her there... Alone... With nothing but the mirror and the reflection to remind her what she truly was... A beast


	8. Secrets Part 2

Anna waited two days for Elsa to emerge from hiding. Two days of eating alone... Two days of wandering around the castle alone, two days of walking the grounds without her sister's warm presence beside her. Yes... She couldn't help the loneliness that started to creep into her heart without Elsa... Though Olaf provided her some company and an occasional laugh, what Anna really wanted was her sister...

There had been several times during those two days where Anna was sorely tempted to march into the West Wing barge through Elsa's doors and convince Elsa to stop being so foolish. But she remembered that it was her who sent Elsa on this self imposed little exile and out of guilt, decided to simply wait for Elsa to come out by herself. That didn't mean she didn't try to quicken the process... She would spend hours in front of Elsa's doors, occasionally knocking and asking her sister playfully if she wanted to build another snowman... Or sometimes just talking to the door about her day... Or if she was downright desperate, apologize profusely for asking the question... None of it worked... Elsa didn't come out and the door remained firmly shut...

On the third day however, as Anna stepped into the dining hall, ready to eat another breakfast alone... She gasped in surprise as she noticed that Elsa was sitting at the table in her usual chair. Elsa looked up from her plate and for a minute Anna thought she was going to run away again but to her relief, her sister smiled...

"Hi..."

It took another minute for Anna to process her sister was greeting her...

"Hi me? I mean hi! I'm so happy to see you... again... In front of me... " The red head babbled causing the beast's smile to widen... Slightly...

"So..." Elsa took in a deep breath "I'm guessing you have a lot of questions."

"Yes but you don't have to answer them now if you don't want to," Anna hurried out.

Elsa shook her head.

" No... I want to answer them... It's the least I can do for abruptly shutting you out even when you were... being so kind to me... I'm... I'm sorry..."

Anna shrugged and Elsa took a deep breath.

"So... Why I am... the way I am..." she said slowly, her voice quivering with every word...

"Oh, come on now. It can't be that bad..." Anna teased.

"You'd be surprised..." Elsa said darkly before beginning her story...Slowly bit by bit... She revealed to Anna that since she was a child, her father had told her... that she was an unholy abomination... Born of sin and planted in their mother's womb by the devil himself... That she was a creature so evil... She had been born as a beast...

What her father didn't tell Elsa was that her beastly appearance wasn't caused by her own sin... But by her father's...King Adgar of Arendelle... Although he was blessed with wealth and charm, he had a cruel heart... Committing adultery with many women despite already having a wife, the kind and loving Queen Idun. One of these women happened to be a great wielder of magic and upon discovering not just the truth about her lover's despicable ways but the fact that his wife was with child while he did all this... was left thoroughly outraged...

One stormy night a month before the baby was due... She visited Adgar in the form of a dream... She scorned him for being a monster... That he knew nothing of love within that cruel shriveled heart of his... before cursing him for his crimes... That his then unborn child, a girl... will not grow into the beautiful blooming rose she was meant to be... but rather a thorn... She would be born a monster... Forever unfit, unconditioned and undeserving of love... Like he was... Adgar had awoken from the dream screaming in terror... But upon looking around his empty room, tried to dismiss it as a simple nightmare... However, the previously shut but now opened windows told him otherwise... And the next day, when he gave out the order for her arrest, discovered that she had vanished into thin air...

"It was just a nightmare... Just a nightmare..." he would often chant to himself as the date of his child's birth drew nearer and nearer...

Oh... It was no nightmare all right... There was no doubt that the woman had kept her word... No doubt about it at all... Queen Idun nearly fainted at the very sight of her infant, hardly believing that this had been the "child" she had been carrying in her very abdomen for nine months... However, upon hearing the little thing gurgle happily before affectionately snuggling deeper into the blanket... Idun couldn't help but notice the small flacks of similarity between her and the little thing be and managed a small smile despite her previous reservations towards the little thing... That connection however, only lasted a mere five seconds before it was shattered when Adgar entered the room...

"Idun?"

Gently, the queen shifted her arms so they'd block the little blue bundle. She knew her husband had the tendency to overreact and act irrationally... Hopefully he'd be more understanding now... She needed him to be...

Adgar watched as his wife lifted her gaze. Anguish was written across her features... Anguish and begging...

"Oh Adgar…" she whispered, her voice quavering with a sob, "Please understand…"

"Understand what?" he chocked, DESPERATELY praying that the baby didn't turn out the way he feared she'd turn out before hesitantly letting his blue gaze drop down to the little blue bundle in his wife's arms. A wheezing gasp escaped his mouth and he clumsily stumbled backwards a few steps out of horror. It felt like someone had crept up behind and gave him a cruel blow to the face.

"No..." he breathed, the color rapidly draining from his face.

"No! It can't be!"

Idun nodded slowly to confirm his horror... Not knowing what to say...

"No!" Adgar continued, holding his head as, for a moment, the room began to spin uncontrollably...

"It is not possible! Magic doesn't exist...How? HOW?!" he thought desperately.

Idun who was oblivious to the curse let out a stifled sob in response, having no answer to her husband's questions...

Holding his head, Adgar, tried his best to convince himself that this was again a nightmare of some sort... However, as he stole a glance over to the queen's arm, he winced and shuddered. This was no nightmare...

For what his wife cradled in her arms was not a baby... Not the human baby everyone in the castle had been expecting... The child Idun had brought into the world did not have soft pink skin with little fingers and little toes. No... The little being that wriggled in her arms was covered in thick hair. And not just any hair... Fur... Fur that was befit for a beast... And to make the blow even worse, the little thing had fur of light platinum blonde; one that was almost white in coloring reminiscent of the woman's own locks...

Adgar glared at the monster, its characteristics a strange mixture of both human and animal. This one had the cherubic faces of a baby, round and plump, but the ears and snout of an animal and when it reached out for Idun, it was a hand like paw that grabbed the queen's finger, covered completely in soft, thick fur and when it kicked, the foot that came loose from the swaddling was a wolf's paw... and wrapped around it... A wolf's tail... Adgar backed away when the beast cub yawned, revealing a gummy smile, his eyes widened... He could already see the little fangs forming...

Idun watched, as her husband glare at their child like it was a piece of rotting fish...

"Adgar… Adgar... Love...please understand that…" Idun stopped before taking a deep breath...

"Please understand that this is still our child..."

However, instead of calming him, Idun's words seemed to strike a nerve with her husband... and not just any nerve... A nerve that caused every vertebra in his spine to straighten, every muscle in his body to stiffen with rage, fear and guilt in memory of what the woman had said... NO HE WAS NOT GOING TO HAVE A PART IN THIS...

Idun watched warily as she saw her husband tense, his broad shoulders shaking and his fists clenched.

"No..." his growl was so low that she almost didn't hear it.

"That... That... That BEAST is not my child!"

Idun swallowed, her eyes watering... His words were like a slap to her.

"How can you say such a thing…?" she whispered desperately.

"DON'T! DON'T YOU DARE IDUN... TELL ME ... CAN YOU LOOK AT THAT THING AND TELL ME YOU CAN LOVE IT LIKE ANY HUMAN CHILD? CAN YOU?! THAT IS SIMPLY A MONSTER!" He spat the word like it burnt his tongue

Idun's eyes went wide and immediately drew herself up to argue but couldn't bring herself to tell the truth...Adgar let out an angry sigh through his teeth, whirling around to his wife and what lay in her arms.

"That is not my child!" he repeated, a little louder to no one in particular...

There was an uncomfortable pause after that with Adgar massaging his temples and Idun sobbing softly... Finally, just as Adgar prepared to leave the room, Idun spoke up.

"That may be so Adgar, but she is my child..." Idun said softly and carefully tucked her daughter's foot and tail back into the blanket and rocked her gently, causing the little baby to giggle happily.

"See? She's just like you and me."

Adgar could not believe what he was hearing. He scoffed.

"Oh yes! Just like you and me, Idun!" he gestured sarcastically.

"Adgar..."

"Look at it! How are we going to present that to the rest of Arendelle? Do you honestly think everyone else will understand?"

Idun swallowed and looked away, close to fresh tears but unwilling to admit that her husband was right as he ranted on.

"That is an animal! It will be shunned by society, the only future it can possibly have is one of a recluse. There is no hope for it..."

Their daughter shifted, making a little noise like all babies make. She opened her eyes. Bright, blue cyan eyes. Eyes that were so achingly human... Wise beyond their years... Idun saw this and her heart broke and when Adgar reached out to grab it presumably to drown it... She looked up defiantly at her mortified husband, her brown eyes fierce as she held her child tightly.

"She is my child, Adgar! She may not be yours but she is mine!"

Adgar shook his head, another growl escaping his throat.

"That is a monster..." he responded sharply

"A beast! I don't know how you do it but I cannot stand to look at it!"

"Adgar!" Idun cried out as she watched her husband turn away and storm out of the bedroom. The doors slammed with a resounding bang and in the silence of the bedroom, only Idun's sobs remained...

**Well yeah... Elsa's backstory... Hope it was good cuz I didn't want to go the typical BATB route... Been there done that... Ok... I hope you enjoyed those two chapters so I better get double the reviews! Nah just kidding but I won't lie, that would be amazing... Like I said earlier... This was inspired and dedicated to Lany19's The Ice Behind Bars... go check it out... And that's all... REVIEWS ARE YOUR FRIENDS**


	9. Confessions

**I know I said I wouldn't be posting in a while but... All your wonderful feedback inspired me to write this chapter... I hope you enjoy it...**

Anna listened to Elsa's story with a combination of horror, and pity... Worse, the more she listened, the more she started to hate her father... Something she thought wasn't possible but honestly... How could he say such things to his own daughter... To Elsa? Sure Elsa might be... different... but she most definitely wasn't a monster... They had spent only a week together and even in that short period of time, Anna could see that her sister was anything but a monster...In fact, Anna had never met anyone as caring and as endearing as her sister... So it was extremely painful for Anna to see Elsa call herself that...Like she really truly believed in the negative lies her father had accused her of being... Quickly she tried to wrap Elsa in a hug but bit her lip uncomfortably when Elsa, once again jumped away...

"Don't..." she warned fiercely sounding frighteningly animal like... This time enough to make Anna recoil while giving Elsa a look that indicated both hurt and fear... Why was Elsa still so afraid of her? Couldn't Elsa see that all she wanted to do was help her? Elsa on the other hand was thinking the same thing... Why did Anna keep lunging at her? Couldn't Anna that she was doing her best to keep her safe? She was a beast! A savage animal... Why couldn't Anna see that? The last person to push that thought aside... paid a heavy price for it... and the memory of that caused Elsa to cringe with self-loathing. Seeing the look her sister gave her, Elsa felt a tug at her heartstrings...

"I don't want to hurt you Anna..." she whispered weakly looking at her claws... Knowing exactly the kind of harm they could do to if she wasn't careful... She wanted so badly to be loved and embraced by her sister... but to hurt another person she loved was more guilt she could ever hope to bear...

"You'll never hurt me Elsa... I'm nothing like papa..." she heard Anna say reassuringly and quickly shook her head...

" You don't understand... I'm dangerous..." she protested.

"Elsa you can't possibly believe what Papa said was tru..."

"No! It is true... What papa did... It was for my own good... I've hurt people... He was only doing what was best for me..."

Anna felt her heart crumple as she looked at Elsa's tortured expression... What had her father done to her sister? It was like he raised her purely to hate her own existence... She had never met anyone in her life that inflected that much self-induced misery as Elsa... How could Elsa still come to care for him? After all that he did to her...

"Elsa... You don't honestly believe that don't you..."

Silence filled the dining hall... before Elsa nodded slowly and tried to exit the dining hall... Unsatisfied with Elsa's answer and not wanting to be shut out again for God knows how long... Anna ducked past her sister and blocked the doorway.

"We're both not leaving until you tell me why..." Anna said firmly although her legs were trembling like crazy... Elsa TOWERED over her and could have easily swatted her to a side if she really wanted to and when she saw anger enter those already fearful cyan eyes... Anna really thought Elsa might actually do it... However, the beast only sighed before fearfully backing into a corner...

"You won't forgive me if I tell you... Please Anna... I'm just trying to protect you..."

Elsa whispered as her cyan eyes filled with tears. She quickly recoiled further away when she felt Anna's warm hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa...You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid..." Anna reassured but Elsa only closed her eyes and shook her head feverishly.

"You're going to hate me... You're going to hate me so much... Please understand..." Anna heard Elsa whimper as the beast seen to shrink into herself... and for a moment Anna was almost ready to let the matter drop... However, she wanted Elsa to learn that she couldn't always run from a situation and that being her sister... Anna was just trying to help her...

"Elsa... I'm never going to understand until you give me an answer... Please just tell me..."

Silence...

"Elsa... I'm your sister, you can tell me anything and I won't run away..." and Anna smiled when Elsa finally looked her in the eye.

"Promise?" she whispered like a small child.

"I promise..."

There was a sigh... Before Elsa slumped to the ground, her voice barely audible...

"I was twelve, probably thirteen... And none of us knew that my body would start... changing... That I would bigger...More monstrous... My fangs grew sharper, so did my claws... My emotions were out of control... I...I was snarling, growling and God... Those days... Those days were the most frightening times of my life... I felt like I was losing control of myself... like I was losing my mind... Papa was even ready to cage me at that point... and I couldn't stand it... I didn't want to be caged... Not like some animal... I felt like... I felt like I was some vicious pet mama and papa couldn't control and wanted to get rid of..."

Anna bit her lip...

"Go on..." she encouraged.

"I had to get out... I didn't care anymore... I had to get away from all of it... One day, while Mama and papa were yelling at me... I got so... angry... I felt like I wanted to rip something apart and I was afraid that I... I was so afraid that I was going to hurt them... So I tried to escape... break down the door but papa stopped me... He came up behind me and grabbed my shoulder... He spun me around and proceeded to shake me violently and scream terrible things at me…

About how I was a monster... an animal... A disappointment..."

Anna felt tears well up in her eyes when she caught sight of Elsa's own tears streaming down her face... and when she brought her hand up to gently pat Elsa on the back, the older girl exploded into sobs...

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT... I really didn't... The only person to ever really care for me... and I hurt her... I HURT HER...As papa was shaking me... Mama tried to stop him just as I tried to push him off... My claws they... They ... They landed on her neck... Papa... Papa was right... I was dangerous... I am dangerous... Mama... She nearly died because of me... Died at the hands of her own monster daughter..."

Anna was really crying now...

"Elsa stop... You're not a monster... You were only a child when it happened. It was an accident... Just an accident..." but Elsa continued as if she hadn't heard Anna's words...

"I didn't see her for months after that... and papa took drastic measures to ensure nothing like that could ever happen again... My claws were cut... almost to the skin and I was tossed into the dungeon for what seemed like forever... I deserved it though... I had hurt mama... I'm a monster... Just like papa said I was..."

Anna felt her chest throb with pain as Elsa looked away shamefully... as if she had expected Anna to react the same way as her father had... Anna shook her head... no wonder Elsa couldn't trust someone like a normal person... Their father had literally trained her into believing she was something truly monstrous... A beast to be feared... When she clearly wasn't... Elsa was just a person desperately starved of love and affection... Anna tried to imagine a twelve-year-old Elsa being thrown in a cage... Being treated like the animal her father claimed she was... and it was heartbreaking...

The silence of the room stabbed Elsa like a knife... She didn't know what possessed her to reveal so much to Anna but she was now absolutely certain her sister despised her now... How could she not? She had hurt their mother... A sin worse than any she could think of... She lowered her head, unable to meet her sister's eyes... She didn't deserve her sister... She didn't deserve anyone... Elsa hugged her chest as she heard Anna stir beside her... Probably to leave... Run away... considering she now knew the harm Elsa was capable of... Elsa bit back a sob...

"Why are you crying demon? Monsters don't feel... They hurt people... and all you ever do is hurt people... You were a curse to papa's existence, you attacked mama... It will only have been a matter of time before you do something to Anna..." a voice hissed in her ear and Elsa couldn't help but agree...

Taking a deep breath, she turned around, ready to face whatever cruel words or punishment Anna had in store for her... She had expected it... She deserved it... What she didn't expect was Anna suddenly lunging at her and wrapping her in a tight hug...

Elsa's eyes widened while every single fiber of her muscles contracted and stiffened at Anna's sudden and unexpected embraced... This was literally the last reaction she had anticipated from Anna... She had expected her sister to hate her, leave her, berate her but this? Had she not learnt anything? Didn't Anna know that she was dangerous? Elsa's eyes didn't even dare to blink, not even once... Her mind was racing with panicked and unfamiliar thoughts... She didn't know what she should do... She didn't even know why Anna was embracing her... So she remained frozen, not daring to move a muscle or even twitch an eyelid from the sudden strong contact… Which... was actually too much contact for Elsa. This was most physical contact she ever had since she was forbidden to see her mother... and it felt... nice... Like she was wanted... Like she was loved...

"No!" Elsa's mind screamed.

"You don't deserve to be loved! You are a monster remember? A dangerous monster! Get away from her before you hurt her!" and with that, Elsa tried to wriggle out from Anna's arms... but stiffened some more when Anna's grip only tightened.

"Papa may believe that you are a monster... But I don't... and you shouldn't to...Please Elsa... You're my sister... Learn to trust me..." she heard her sister whisper.

It took Elsa a full minute to process those few simple words... before felt new tears well up in her eyes... Of all the people in the world... Anna wanted her... HER... A hideous beast to trust her... It was more that she could ever ask for... It was something she could only dream about... but it was actually happening and Elsa felt her spirits soar... Slowly, with her paws trembling uncontrollably, Elsa lifted her arms and before she could stop herself, carefully allowed herself to gently return her sister's hug...

"I trust you..." she whispered...

**Yeah so the last few chapters have all been angsty and gloomy but I promise the following chapters will all have actual sisterly bonding, sunshine and positivity :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave reviews because I went out on a limb to write this chapter.**

**REVIEWS ARE YOUR FRIENDS!**


	10. Healing

**I've been gone in like forever... So for the first time in forever... I updated! Yay! Thank you all those people who followed, favorited and reviewed... You are all snowflakes : ) Also more good news, Lany19 is alright again so please make sure to go check out "The Ice Behind Bars" and show her a little love. Ok that's it... Enjoy...**

Elsa looked at Anna uncomfortably. They were sitting face to face, so close to each other that Elsa could see every freckle on Anna's face... She could only fearfully think about what kind of atrocities details Anna was seeing on her own... Anna on the other hand was excitedly setting up the breakfast she had prepared on the flowers. She had been roaming around the castle earlier with Olaf and discovered that the backyard of the castle actually housed a garden that would have been magnificent if all the plants weren't dead or covered in snow... To Anna's glee however, right in the center of the garden was a huge structure, completely made of glass and inside, flowers of every shape and color blooming beautifully as if it were summer... Excited, Anna had literally ran back into the castle, and tried to force a still sleeping Elsa out of bed to tell her about the amazing discovery.

"Elsa! Elsa!" she shrieked as she shook her sister, not at all intimidated by her curled up frame... Actually, Elsa looked kind of adorable in that position... Like some large wolf cub or puppy that was napping peacefully...

"Wake up!" Anna demanded but Elsa failed to respond and instead rolled over, causing Anna to fall off the bed and onto the ground with a loud "thump". Anna looked up hopefully but frowned to discover that her sister was still sleeping...

"What a stinker..."

Blowing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, Anna rolled up her sleeves and quickly clambered onto Elsa's back. Cheekily, she gently lifted one of Elsa's eyelids...

"The sky's awake!" she declared loudly only to shriek as Elsa bolted up forcefully knocking her back onto the ground...

Back in the present, Elsa continued to eye Anna carefully. Her sister looked all right, no bruises or scratches from what she could tell... But she couldn't help but feel horrified when she discovered she had knocked Anna off the bed. Elsa bit her lip guiltily. She didn't mean to... It was just that... no one had ever woken her up that way... and... It was just the shock of her life to have someone scream

"The sky's awake!" into her ear...

When she found Anna on the foot of her bed that morning ... and looking at the crumpled position she was in, it nearly gave Elsa a heart attack... She knew her own strength and for a moment, thought she had hurt Anna and immediately ran over to her baby sister's side to ensure she wasn't hurt, forgetting to even get angry at Anna for invading her private sanctuary.

"I'm sorry Anna..." Elsa heard herself say for what must have been the hundredth time that morning, guiltily clenching her fists as self-loathing seeped rapidly into her system.

" I didn't mean to hurt you... I'm a mons..."

"Hey Elsa, could you pass the bread please?"

The beast blinked, before obediently passing the bread... and then went back to apologizing before stopping when her sister raised her eyebrows at her.

"Elsa you can stop apologizing! Like I said, it wasn't your fault... I've taken worst spills..." Anna grinned before shoving the dumbfounded beast a sandwich. Elsa looked at it and then back at Anna, before trying to protest weakly.

"But..."

"No buts!" Anna announced loudly as she gently pressed her finger onto her sister's snout. " And if I hear you apologize one more time, I'll never forgive you..." she joked before sitting back down and taking a hearty bite out of her sandwich.

The sisters sat in silence after that, with Anna trying to catch Elsa's eyes... Which were OF COURSE cast down to the ground... Finishing her sandwich, she tried to sit closer to Elsa who at first recoiled... but for once, didn't actually move away...

Anna couldn't help but smile...

"At least she's making progress..." she thought cheerfully before noticing the uneaten sandwich on Elsa's lap.

"Elsa? Is something wrong?"

Elsa glanced up hesitantly before giving Anna a weak fallacy of a smile.

"Nothing's wrong... its just..." she sighed...

"Anna... Could you not watch me while I eat... Please?"

Anna raised an eyebrow at this peculiar request.

"What... Why?"

Her sister gave her an uncomfortable look, those cyan eyes pleading.

"I... It's just that... I don't particularly have good manners when

I eat..." Elsa said softly, her ears flattened against her head.

Anna stared at her sister.

"Elsa I don't care about that sort of thing... you should see me eat, I eat like a pig..."

"And I eat like a beast..." Elsa said darkly, her lips curled in hatred revealing her fangs for a split second before looking away causing Anna to stop smiling.

"Elsa..." she said warily as she touched her sister's cloaked shoulder. Elsa flinched a little at the touch before looking apologetically at Anna.

"I'm sorry... Did I scare you?" and Anna saw guilt and hatred in Elsa's cyan eyes.

"You will never scare me..." Anna said seriously patting Elsa's shoulder before hesitantly wrapping her other arm around her sister, wrapping her in a hug.

"Elsa... Was... Was papa the one who said... you ate like a beast?" Anna said carefully as her sister seemed to tremble beneath her touch.

There was a pause, as Elsa's head darted around fearfully, like their father was still standing there watching and listening to her every move...

"Yes..." and Anna couldn't help but feel even more newfound hatred for the man she called father...

"When we ate together... Mama would always remind me to eat like a princess... To keep my back straight, to have poise, to not use my paws... I tried but... It was so hard for me... Papa... He said if I couldn't even eat like a princess... Why bother acting like one?" Elsa confessed softly, her arms wrapped around her center like she was hugging herself. It was a few seconds of that before she glanced back at Anna.

"It doesn't matter... I'm not a princess... I will never be one... Looking like... Looking like this... Looking like a monster..."

Anna was speechless... She just couldn't believe how much Elsa tormented herself even when she wasn't trying to... Anna sighed, she knew Elsa had no optimism whatsoever and to be honest, she didn't blame her at all... Twenty-one years of misery and self-loathing won't be fixed or forgotten with a hug... Fiddling with a beautiful flower with her fingers, an idea sprung into her mind and she quickly got to her feet.

"Eat your sandwich... I promise I won't look." Anna smiled as she made her way behind Elsa, who watched her intently like a frightened puppy that was afraid to leave it's master's side. She flinched when Anna grabbed her mane, a soft whimper escaping her lips.

"Anna..."

"Relax Elsa... I'm not going to hurt you. I promise..." and with that Elsa felt a gentle tugging at the back of her head and Anna's gentle finger weaving through her fur... It wasn't unpleasant... It was actually quite soothing... It reminded her of...

"Mama..." Elsa couldn't help but choke... The memory bringing tears to her eyes...

"Elsa? Elsa... Where are you darling?" Idun cried out in worry, as she looked frantically around Elsa's room... She had heard Adgar yelling at Elsa for lord knows whatever reason... And when she had made it to Elsa's room... Her husband was gone... Rubbing her temples, Idun sighed.

"It's like he can't stand the sight of her..." she thought sadly remembering the drastic measures Adgar took to ensure their daughter wasn't found after they faked her death. He had ordered a castle to be built on the north mountain, too far and too high up to be found by anyone living in the villages. She had stayed with Elsa for the few first months to take care of her while the kingdom was under the impression she was in mourning over their dead child. When Elsa was old enough to entertain herself, they had left her there under the care of a few highly trusted and highly paid servants and would occasionally come visit her to give her lessons along with her husband...

"What went wrong this time?" Idun thought as she looked into the closet, before slamming it shut. Elsa was a fast and eager learner and despite her husband's claims, she firmly believed Elsa was smarter than the average child... The girl had managed to get through Shakespeare at the tender age of six... Why couldn't Adgar see that?

"Elsa where are you?" she called out again, getting increasingly more worried with ever passing second. There was a soft whimper, followed by a sob and catching sight of a familiar white tail, she bent over and looked underneath Elsa's bed... Sure enough, her daughter lay there, curled in a fetal position and sobbing.

Idun felt her heart crumple as she stared into those cyan eyes... Her daughter's beautiful fur was tangled, pulled in several places...

"Oh baby..." she said gently before holding out her arms and wrapping them gently around her daughter as Elsa crawled into them and started to whimper uncontrollably.

"It was an accident mama... I promise... I didn't mean to make papa angry... I..."

" I know... I know..." Idun comforted patting her daughter's back as they started to tremble. Lifting Elsa onto the bed, Idun proceeded to wipe away the tears still caught on Elsa's long lashes.

"What did he do to you?" she whispered sadly, running her hand through Elsa's soft platinum blonde fur before grabbing a brush and tidying it. Hugging her daughter close to her, she sang a soft melody as she slowly started to style Elsa's fur.

"There... All finished..."

"There! All finished!" Anna declared proudly looking at her handiwork... It wasn't easy at first... Elsa's soft mane was practically made up of tangles... Like her sister had neglected looking after herself for years... Anna bit her lip... Knowing Elsa... That was most probably the case...

"So what do you think?" she said nervously.

Elsa felt behind her shoulder and was surprised to find that her long hair was adorned with flowers and styled into a braid... Just like how her mother would do it... Elsa felt tears well up in her eyes...

"Anna... It's beautiful..." she said honestly, before stroking it hesitantly... A smile forming on her face...

Anna grinned.

"I'm not done yet!" she announced before placing a flower crown on top of a very surprised Elsa's head.

"No princess is a princess without her crown..." she said lovingly looking Elsa in the eye. However, she couldn't help but feel confused when Elsa's smile disappeared, her ears flattening against her head as she gently removed the flower crown.

"Anna... I'm not a princess... I'm a... beast... Something unholy... unnatural... A monster to be feared..." she said morbidly.

Shaking her head vigorously, Anna slowly lifted Elsa's face so that her sister would look her in the eye and hopefully take in what she had to say...

"But I don't see a monster Elsa..." She said firmly.

"I see a kind, caring girl who was just wronged most of her life... If anyone deserves to be a princess... It's you..." and with that, she stubbornly placed the crown back on Elsa's head before wrapping her sister in a hug. Smiling happily when Elsa actually hugged back.

"Second time!" Anna thought triumphantly. "Hopefully it'll become a habit..."

The sisters stayed in that position... until a loud "Awwww..." caused them to break apart in surprise. Turning around, they were surprised to find no other than Olaf looking longingly at them...

"Did I mention I love warm hugs?" he giggled.

The sisters grinned at each other before Anna signaled for Olaf to join them, which he happily obliged... Quickly wrapping the both of them in the warmest hug he could muster...

**I tried to make this as positive as I can... I need to work on it but I hope you guys enjoyed it... This chapter was inspired by a little piece of fan art I found on the internet so yeah... Please tell me what you guys think :D**


End file.
